My life
by Hungergamesgirl711
Summary: Katniss Everdeen gets dumped by the cutest guy she has ever dated; Peeta Mellark. How it ended broke her heart. One of her friend's, Gale, gets jealous of Peeta when he hears about Katniss going out with him, but little does he know about how she gets dumped later on. Gale was once Katniss' boyfriend, and he seems as though he can't get over her. Katniss- 'This is my life.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I deleted my other story of My Life because I didn't really know where I was going with it. So I decided to delete it and start over. This is my third fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Wish me luck!**

**Katniss' POV**

"He's so totally gonna dump you Katniss. I'm sorry, but I just thought I'd let you know."

"Yeah I know Cressida, everyone's been telling me. I just want it to be over with", I say to her annoyed. I get it. Peeta's gonna dump me, why does everyone have to keep rubbing it in my face?

"Sorry, I just-

"I know Cressida! Ok?" I nearly yell.

"Ok", Cressida says quietly.

I sigh and I walk over to see Madge and Clove, my two best friends. Cressida's still one of my close friend's, but I've known Madge and Clove for years. They're over at the steps to the grass courts area.

I'm, about to tell them that I'm really annoyed with everyone, but I'm harassed by a bunch of Peeta's friends in my tracks.

They crowd around me; about 10 of them. Oh gosh, why does a dump have to be so complicated? Oh wait, I know why. It's because Peeta's popular and I'm not! Perfect match isn't it? NOT!

"What do you want?" I shout over everyone talking to each other. Everyone goes quiet and Gloss steps in front of everyone.

"Peeta just wants you to know that he just wants to be friend's because he doesn't like you anymore", Gloss says.

I look around and see Peeta standing there in the distance. He locks eyes with me and I give him a glare. He seems guilty and so he should. Peeta turns and goes around the corner.

_Fuckin asshole_.

"No don't listen to them, he loves you", Jackson says in a sing song voice; trying to be a smart ass.

I look at him and give him an evil eye. He stops smiling and looks away.

I remember how I lost it with him from coming back from science and how I made him really upset.

***Flashback***

"_So how's Peeta?" Jackson keeps teasing._

"_Fine", I say, clenching my fist._

"_Have you talked to him lately?" Jackson asks._

"_Why do you care?" I say angrily._

"_Well it just seems that you never talk to him", Jackson says. "What kind of relationship is that?"_

"_Jackson", Cato says knowing that I'm gonna lose it._

"_Ok, I get it Jackson. I know that it's weird that we never talk, but I always try to! But he keeps pushing me away! I'm sick and tired of your shit! Okay? At least I have a boyfriend, what about you? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I shout at him; coming to a stop._

_He doesn't answer just looks really upset. "Huh?" I urge. "Have you?"_

"_Katniss, calm down", Cato says quietly and gently grabbing my arm._

_I pull it away and turn to glare at him. I walk off leaving Jackson there and Cato follows silently behind me._

_I know I shouldn't feel guilty of what I said to him because of what he's done to me and my friend's in the past. Like how he held a blade from cling wrap to Madge's neck threatening her in primary school in grade 6. And how he kept teasing me in grade 3 about how I broke my arm. Stupid things, I know, but still._

_But I do feel guilty of what I said anyway. I know exactly why Jackson hasn't had a girlfriend yet; it's because mostly of his weight. He is a little bit overweight and that's exactly why he obviously got upset. That's mean of me to say, and I regret of saying it at all. But still, another reason is because of his personality. Like come on, who would want to go out with someone who's a total dick? Not me._

_Cato walks next to me back to the locker area in silent. Maybe I've taught him not to mess me, but then again, was I too harsh? Should I have said that?_

***End of Flashback***

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and turn back to Gloss.

"Okay", I say quietly and push through the crowd of people that have gathered and get out of there. What a big pussy, he can't even dump me himself. I thought he really liked me. But obviously I was wrong.

Luckily for me, the bell rings. I rush to my locker hoping to get there freely, but of course why would I?

"He didn't dump you" Jesse the stupid small ranga says to me.

"Yes he did", I say. "He got Gloss to do it for him. You know that, so why even bother acting like you didn't?"

Jesse grins and moves some of his hair out of the face. "I like kidding with people."

"Piss off, will ya?" I say while opening my locker.

"Wish granted", he says and disappears.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear Clove say to me. She kneels down beside me and gets books out of her locker.

I sigh and say, "Sure."

Cashmere comes singing happily along and opens her locker right diagonally above mine.

"Shit!" I say a little bit too loudly; rubbing my head.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss! I'm so sorry!" Cashmere says to see if I'm ok.

"What did you do to her?" Annie asks as she comes and opens her locker right above mine.

"She smacked the corner of her locker in my head", I tell her.

"What?" Annie asks with a grin.

"It was an accident", Cashmere corrects me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'm fine", I say. I grab my things for my next classes and disappear down the corridor.

…...

"Come on, Annie", I'm gonna miss my bus.

"You mean our bus", she corrects me.

"Yes, whatever", I say. "Look, everyone is basically gone."

She looks around and says, "So?"

"So? You take forever. Why is it me that has to be the bottom locker? It wouldn't be so bad though if I had someone else above me", I say.

"Okay, okay. I've finished now go", Annie says and moves to let me get to my locker.

She goes off and I get my bag and put my homework in it. She usually snaps and gets annoyed when I say how long she takes, why not now? Annie does takes forever to get her things and makes me miss my bus because she's so slow. She ends up usually missing it too, but she usually gets a ride from somebody and I end up having to take the second bus and walking up a hill and farther; just to get to my house.

I hate to take the second bus. I especially can't miss the first bus because of today; everyone will annoy me and won't shut up. Especially I'll see Peeta waiting for his bus. It would be a nightmare.

At the thought, I grab my things and run out of there. I catch up to Annie who's just about to get on the bus.

As soon as we get on, Greg our bus driver takes off. I sit down on a seat and put my bag on the one next to it. Annie sits on the other side opposite me and does the same.

I sigh and Annie stares at me thinking of something.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just, Peeta told me to tell you that he doesn't like you anymore and that you're dumped."

Wow, that just explains heaps of things about how much of an asshole he is.

"He's such a dick", I mutter.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" Annie says. I look away and don't answer.

"What happened?" Delly pipes up. She's one of my friend's on the bus.

I hear Annie say, "Nothing."

There's a long pause of silence before I turn to Annie and say, "I should've listened to Glimmer and everyone. Every girl warned me, and I didn't listen. They are right; I could do so much better."

Annie doesn't say anything; she obviously doesn't know what to say. I sigh and look out of the window. The rest of the drive to the bus stop is quiet.

When the bus stops at its usual spot, I'm the first one to stand and hurry off the bus.

"Bye Katniss", Annie calls out to me. I don't respond; just pretend like I don't hear her.

I feel like a total idiot for even thinking a guy like Peeta would ever like me. He didn't, he obviously never did.

I walk down the hill to my house, not even bothering to wait for my brother; Lucca. I just want to be alone. I walk along, and I don't even know that I'm crying until I feel something fall from my cheek.

I let it all go, but then realize, that I'll have to explain to mum what happened. I know I'll have to explain eventually, but not right now. I don't feel like it. Especially when my Aunty Susan is over and staying for a few nights while my Grandma is having an operation. We decided to give Grandpa a brake for once, since it is hard with Susan because she has brain damage. It breaks my heart when I hear people say mean things about handicap people. I hate it.

I wipe my tears and hope that I don't look like I've been crying. Tonight I can cry all I want when I'm in my room, but for now I have to hold it together.

I arrive at my driveway and begin to walk up it. I knock on the door, because it's locked; like always. I hear footsteps that don't sound like my mum's.

The door opens and my aunty Susan stands there smiles.

"Hello, beautiful", she says.

I fake a smile and say, "Hi Suse."

I take my shoes off and then walk in. My mum smiles when she sees me; but it soon falters when she notices I'm upset.

"Have you been crying?" Mum asks quietly. I don't even bother to answer because she already knows the answer.

She hurries over and says, "What is it, honey?"

"I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it", I say and hurry to my room.

I close my door behind me and collapse on my bed. I stay there for what seems like forever. I think over and over again about what happened.

Words like, 'such and idiot' or 'why me?' I keep thinking of. I am snapped out of my thoughts, when I get a txt from someone.

I check who it is and it's Cressida. I don't open it because then she can tell I've read it. I can't turn off 'read', because it's on kik. So I just read it in lock screen.

'You should see this.'

I sigh and chuck my iPod on my bed. I can't be bothered.

**So, what do you think? I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Plz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I really hoped u guys liked the first chapter!**

**I'd like to thank….**

**Follows:**

**EverlarkFourtrisAuslly107**

**Watermelongirl97**

**PenName1410**

**Favs:**

**EverlarkFourtrisAuslly107**

**Reviews:**

**EverlarkFourtrisAuslly107**

**XxOnceUponATimeGeekXx**

**SunsetGirl19**

**Hungergamesisawesome101**

**Katniss' POV**

I got sick and tired of all the texts I was getting from Cressida, so I decided to just text back and get over with.

'_What?' I type back._

'_**Cressida is typing…'**_

Cressida texts back; **I'm sorry, but u should know…**

Cressida sends me a picture. I click on it and see a screen shot of a convo that Cressida had with Peeta.

Cressida: _How long have you not liked her?_

Peeta: **3 days.**

Cressida: _R u f*cking joking?_

Cressida: _Answer me._

Peeta: **No.**

Cressida: _Haha u just did._

I'm so angry that I get off the convo with Cressida and txt Peeta.

Me:_ If u wanted to dump me y didn't u just say it my face?_

Straight away he reads but takes a while to text back. I need a good reason, come on he's a guy, and they aren't suppose to be such a pussy.

Peeta: **:/**

Me: _Asshole._

Peeta: **Thank you.**

Me: _U didn't answer my question._

Me: _u read so answer!_

Peeta: **Goodbye :)**

I groan in frustration and grab my pillow and scream into it. Someone texts me and I get my pillow away from my face and answer it. It's Cressida.

Cressida: **I'm so sorry Katniss but he just asked out Glimmer.**

No I don't believe her. He couldn't of. Peeta always told me about how much of a bitch she was and what she did to him when he went out with her. Unless he was lying to me all along. I've been played all along and the worst thing is that I fell for it.

Me: _No he didn't?!_

Cressida: **Yes he did.**

Cressida: **This is what he said to Glimmer**

Cressida sends me another screen shot.

Glimmer: _Back._

Peeta: **:)**

Peeta: **:)**

Peeta: **I might like you.**

Peeta:** Hi**

Peeta: **Hello**

Peeta: **Ok**

Peeta: **Will u go out with me I promise I won't be a dick you are so pretty:)**

My stomach drops. I can't believe my eyes. Why would he do such a thing?! Pretty, that's why. It's because I'm not pretty. I know that I'm not completely ugly, but I'm not pretty either. It's not fair, Peeta was just using me. I can't believe I was stupid to even think for once in my life, that a guy like him would ever like me.

But what really makes me upset about all of this, is the memory of the movies with him.

***FLASH BACK***

_It was my birthday the other day ago so I'm going to the movies with a bunch of friend's. But the best thing is that Peeta will be there._

_Mum took me shopping for some clothes with some money I got for my birthday so I knew exactly what to wear to the movies. I'm wearing some blue skinny jeans, a white jumper that's thin and underneath it I wear a white singlet top. I have my side bits up with my hair, and I have some makeup on._

_Everyone arrives slowly. There's already Clove and Madge here and now we just have to wait for the others. People arrive and give me a card or some money and I get annoyed because I told them not to get me anything because they had to pay for their own tickets, because I wanted it to be more of a get together, not about getting together because it's my birthday. Plus, my mum wasn't gonna pay for it because I invited too many people._

"_Katniss", my mum says shaking my shoulder._

"_Yeah?"I ask_

"_Is that Peeta?" My mum says pointing to a guy. I smile and nod._

_We go over and Jack hands me a box of favorites. I smile again. He got annoyed at me the other day because I didn't want him to get me anything so I finally gave up and told him just get me chocolate._

"_Thanks", I say as he hands me the box. He just smiles as his mum starts talking to my mum._

"_Oh yes! I remember you!" I hear my mum say._

"_Katniss, I went to high school with Peeta's mum", my mum tells me. I fake a smile and nod like I care. But to be honest, I just really don't care._

_Our parents continue to blab on and then my mum says that we better go and buy food that we want. So Peeta, my friends and I go and buy the food. Afterwards, we go and give our tickets to this guy who checks them and tells us to go through to a certain room._

_I sit next to Peeta and my friend Atala._

_We're watching 'Ride Along' when there's a rude bit that has some girls basically naked on the screen and I look at Peeta who's smirking. I joke around and cover his eyes but he just takes my hand and holds it._

_We continue to hold hands and I decide to lean my head on his shoulder. Because I regret never doing that when I went out with Gale..._

_We stay like that till the end of the movie and at the end when the credits show up, I sit up and Peeta reaches over and pecks me on the cheek. I blush but lucky he doesn't notice._

***FLASH BACK ENDS***

I regret not kissing him that day. I should've just gotten my first kiss over and done with, but of course, that doesn't happen with me. I freak at situations like that and soon when I replay the scene in my head, I see my errors straight away. I'm such a pussy when it comes to boys.

I make promises to myself and then I never actually do them. That's just me I guess. That's something I don't like about myself, sure of it.

I send a message to Peeta.

Me: Glimmer really? Whatever Peeta

Peeta: Fuck of then

Wow, I didn't know he'll say that to me. I decide to make it like I don't give a shit by texting:

Me: I am goodbye :)

Peeta: Cressida told me to say sorry anyway :(

I smile at the thought of Cressida being so demanding of making him say sorry. Was that a sorry from him? I don't think so.

Me: Good for u

Peeta: Fuck off

I roll my eyes and type back:

Me: I said goodbye then u txtd me again. Ur own fault

Peeta: What ever

Me: ;)

Peeta: Smart ass

Me: I thought u wanted me to fuck off? : p

Peeta: Good on ya

I decided to keep pissing him off until he doesn't txt back.

Peeta: Piss off

Me: Ok then don't txt me

That sure shut him up. I txt Cressida screen shots of the conversations and then don't reply to the text she sends back.

I turn my iPod fully off and throw it on the floor. It hits pretty hard but of course, it doesn't crack.

"GRR!" I shout and throw my pillow off my bed in frustration. But soon sadness washes over me straight away. I cry and I know mum will hear. I really just want to be alone but I really don't care if anyone hears. I need to get all of these tears out.

Just like I thought; my mum comes in. I hug mum as soon as she sits on my bed. I sob into her shirt and hear her say, "Katniss, what happened?"

I tell her everything except about how I texted Peeta. Mum probably will say I shouldn't of texted Peeta and go on and on. Right now, I don't want to hear it.

It takes a while to explain everything to mum because I cry though sentences. When I finish, mum says to me, "You know what Katniss? You deserve better than him. If he continues to do that to other girls, he won't get far. You're gonna find someone one day who will respect you and never do such- excuse my language, but dick headed things to you. Tomorrow, you won't feel sad, you'll feel anger. So much anger, Katniss. It's going to be ok."

I cry even more.

"I love you", mum says and hugs me until I stop crying.

**I really hope you like it so far! Sorry for not updating sooner! It's just that I've been so busy with things and then I've been updating my other fanfic; High School Drama. It would be great if you'd check it out!**

**Plz let me know about how u think this fic is going so far!**

**Plz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx for the follows, favs and reviews.**

**Follows:**

**Xxalicew55xx**

**Hungergamesisawesome101**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Percabethj**

**Favs:**

**Xxalicew55xx**

**Hungergamesisawesome101**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Reviews:**

**Hungergamesisawesome101**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Katniss' POV**

BING! BING!

"Grr!" I wake with my alarm going off.

I forgot to turn my alarm off! It's the weekend luckily, so I can get over the whole Peeta scenario by Monday.

"KATNISS! WHY DID YOU PUT ON YOUR FREAKIN ALARM?!" My annoying older brother yells out to me.

"Sorry, Lucca!" I call even though I really don't give a shit.

I have to go to tennis around a quarter to 8 so it doesn't really matter that I put it on. But still, I wanted to sleep until mum came in.

I hear little footsteps coming from down the hallway. I look at my doorway to see my 4 year old sister standing there, rubbing her eyes.

"Katniss, why are you getting up?" Prim asks me sleepily.

"I forgot to turn the alarm off, but I still need to go to tennis today, anyway", I tell Prim.

"Oh", Prim says with her cute little voice. "Goodnight."

Prim goes off back towards her room and I frown. Maybe she's still half asleep.

I lye in bed for a while just enjoying to rest while I can. I wonder who I'm playing at tennis. I hope it's not those stupid St Andrew's boys that go to school. They are so annoying and they cheat.

The only reason why they probably cheat is because they don't want to get thrashed by us girls.

Clove is in my team, along with 2 girls that go to a different high school, and they're a year older than us. Their names are Cara and Shay.

They're really nice but you defiantly don't want to be on their bad sides. Not that Clove and I ever am, that is. It's just that Shay gets annoyed with her mum when she tells Shay what to do. Shay yells at her and the rest of us get a bit embarrassed. While Cara, she makes all of these scary grunting noises when she hits the ball when she's losing her match. Also her face is pretty scary too.

I'm number 1 player, Clove's number 2, Cara's number 3 and Shay's number 4.

I hope I win my singles. I won my singles last week; I hope I can make it 2 times in a row. Since I'm number 1 player, I verse the harder player. I usually lose my singles, but I was happy that I won it last week.

Our team has been winning a lot more games lately since our coach told me to make sure I'm at the net most points in my doubles. So our team has worked out that when I say, 'Now!' we swap and go to the net.

I sigh and get out of bed. I head into the kitchen and see that my mum's already up.

"Where's dad?" I ask her.

"Hmm", she says. I roll my eyes knowing that she's not listening to me because she's on that stupid iPad.

I say, "Right."

Mum looks up from the iPad and says, "Sorry, honey. What did you says?"

I sigh and say, "I asked where dad is."

"Oh, he's working up in the city today", mum tells me.

I nod my head and start making my breakfast. I get a pan out of the cupboard and mum says quickly, "I just cleaned the stove yesterday."

I sigh and put the pan back in the cupboard.

I decide to cook cheese on toast instead.

I hear mum lock her iPad and place it on the bench. "So are you excited about today?"

I frown and say, "Why would I be excited?"

"Oh, well- I just thought you would be happy about playing tennis….you know?" Mum stutters.

I turn around to look at her and I raise my eyebrows, "Are you okay mum?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asks.

I just frown again and turn back around and put on the kettle.

"So who are we playing?" I ask her.

"St Andrew's", mum answers.

I groan and say, "Which team; white or red?"

"White", mum says and then frowns, "Why?"

"They're the cheats that go to school, remember", I say.

"Oh, yes. Well, just stand up for yourself", she says to me.

"Mum, when do I never stand up for myself?" I state.

Mum smiles and says, "I know, I just thought I'd encourage you."

I smile and shake my head.

I finish off cooking breakfast ending up with a cup of tea and cheese on toast. After I eat, I change into my tennis outfit. The brad's adidas and the tops white and on the front it only has a small adidas logo. But on the back, it has bluey-purpley checked stripes down the back. The skirt is white as well, but it has all different colour squares on the sides it also has the bluey-purpley checked stripes.

I love it, I do, but it's getting too small. Or already has gotten too small.

It was so embarrassing at the dinner table and I wish mum never said anything…

***FLASHBACK***

"_Katniss needs a new tennis outfit", mum says before taking a mouthful._

"_She always needs something", my dad mutters. "Why can't she just get a new skirt?"_

_I shake my head._

"_Seriously, Katniss you think I have all of this money-_

"_HER BOOBS GROW TOO!" Mum nearly yells._

"_Oh", dad says and he looks embarrassed; even though I should be the one that's embarrassed. _

_Dad quickly finishes off his last mouthful of his dinner and then says, "I'm going to have a shower."_

_I sit there embarrassed while my mum looks at me smirking._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

I shake my head to clear the thought and get ready for tennis.

…...

We arrive at our tennis club at exactly 8:15am. Right on time.

Clove has already arrived. Mum parks next to her and Clove looks at me through the drivers side of the window and smiles at me.

"So who's on, me, Clove and who else?" I ask mum.

"Shay", mum tells me. I nod my head and we both get out of the car. Mum goes and gets Prim while I meet up with Clove.

"So how are you feeling?" Clove asks gently.

"I'm okay; I guess I'm just angry." I tell.

Clove nods and we continue to walk into the clubroom.

I guess mum was right; I'll feel anger.

"So what did you bring?" I ask Clove.

Clove smiles and says, "Chocolate-chip cookies."

When we verse other teams at our own tennis club, we have to bring some food or drinks.

"What about you?" Clove asks.

"Tim-tams", I answer.

"Like always", Clove says with a smile.

I smile too and nod my head in agreement.

We meet our mum's in the clubroom. Prim comes racing and blabbing about something to Clove and mum comes and talks to me.

"Oh yeah, Gale and that are coming over tonight for dinner", mum tells me calmly.

_Gale_. No, why?

"And you tell me this now?" I say trying to not lose it.

Mum doesn't acknowledge me and I sigh.

I don't want to see Gale. Who would want to see their ex after a break-up with someone else?

Mum finally says, "I didn't know this would happen, I can cancel if you want?"

I shake my head and say, "No, I might as well get it over with, sooner or later."

Mum smiles and says to me, "That's my girl. Now today, you go whip some ass."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know not much has happened in this chapter, but you'll read in the next chapter on how Katniss and her team go in tennis, and how Katniss is gonna cope when Gale comes over.**

**Plz let me know if I should continue this story and if u do, tell me what you think should happen.**

**Plz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I hope you like this story so far! Thx for the positive feedback. I'm sooo SORRY that I haven't updated in a while…well maybe **_**forever**_**. I have been asked in PM's and reviews and in person, that I should update. But I've kind of gotten stuck with some ideas. So again, I'M REALLY SORRY! :( PLZZ FORGIVE ME!**

**Thx so much…**

**Follows:**

**Amyc97**

**Keebel91**

**Mockingjays-hallows-tridents**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**VeRoNiKa27**

**Daisy0110**

**DanceLuver123**

**CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove**

**Favs:**

**Amyc97**

**Katniss4everdeenz**

**Reviews:**

**Booklovz**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Hg fangirl99**

**ImagineReality101**

**CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove**

**Katniss' POV**

"Honey, good job!" Mum says excitedly as I get off the tennis court.

"Thanks", I say as I walk in the clubroom to put my score down. I just bet my player in singles.

While I put my score in the scorebook, I decide to get a drink and something to eat. I look to find our tim-tams, but they're already eaten after one match!

"Already?" I mutter to myself. I look around embarrassed, but lucky no one else is in the clubroom. I sigh in relief and pour myself some cordial. It's nice and refreshing, but it doesn't satisfy me.

I go out and watch my other team mates match. But they already have finished.

"How did you go?" I ask them, but I can already tell that they lost.

"We lost, 6-4", Shay tells me.

"Nice try", I say trying to encourage them. They just nod their heads and walk to the clubroom.

"Oh yeah, umm Katniss?" Clove says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Cato's left the school yesterday", Clove answers.

I give a fake laugh and say, "Good."

Clove frowns and says, "But do you know why he left?"

"Of course I do", I say. "Because he got jealous of Marvel because he's been hanging around with Annie."

Clove looks away for some reason so I continue, "Plus, I don't like having a huge fight on a messaging app. I also don't like getting told that I think I'm the best, a stuck up bitch, selfish, a blackmailer and a suck."

***Flashback***

_Cato: She is such a suck and a bitch._

_Brb_

_Me: Ok._

_I roll my eyes at how Cato is acting. He non-stops has been telling me so many mean things about Annie._

_Cato: And tell her she's the reason why I left._

_Me: I thought she wasn't._

_Cato: I was trying to be nice but she is a bitch and mean._

_Me: U said people told u that she hates u. Who said that?_

_Cato: Doesn't matter tell her she's the reason why I left._

_I'm starting to get annoyed now; and totally confused._

_Me: Not until u tell me who said that._

_Cato: Fine I'll tell her then, I don't care._

_I'm so sick and tired of being his stupid messenger._

_Me: Fine._

_Cato: U will tell her._

_Me: Cato! I'm not gonna tell her._

_Cato: Gtg cya._

_I roll my eyes and then type back, 'Whatever bye.'_

_Cato: What I'm not allowed to go do things with Blake so now u r my mum and a blackmailer._

_Me: I just said whatever, I didn't even say I was ur mum and I am NOT a blackmailer!_

_Cato: U r so, big time._

_Me: I am not! Stop being such an asshole._

_Cato: No need to be mean, just leave me alone I don't really care. This school is way better; it has way nicer people who aren't selfish and people that don't ditch u and people who aren't stuck up bitches like Annie._

_Now that's mean!_

_Me: She's so not stuck up, and I don't give a shit about your new school!_

_Cato: And people like u r not there and it's so much better. No more stuck up bitches and wait, maybe all girls r like that at this time._

_Oh, no he didn't! He can't use that against me! That is just so rude, who would be so mean? Oh, wait; Cato can!_

_We continue to argue and he keeps on calling me names. But I call him an asshole again and text 'fuck u' to him. He doesn't have to be so rude, of course I'm gonna be rude back!_

***Flashback ends***

I snap out of my thoughts when my mum comes up to me.

"You're up next with Clove", mum tells me. I just nod my head because I know if I say anything, it will be rude. I know that I have doubles next with Clove; I know how this entire thing works. Sometimes I just get annoyed that my mum thinks I'm so stupid. Okay, I admit it. I am a blonde at moments; but not all the time. Come on, I'm not actually _that_ stupid.

Although, if Clove and Madge knew I just thought that, they wouldn't agree. They'll probably just laugh their heads off.

I ended up losing that match with Clove, but I thought Shay and I would win because of what happened.

Since our coach told us to make sure I'm up at the net more, I was basically at the net every point. But our oppositions looked really annoyed. They boy I was playing in singles, got really confused.

"Now!" I would shout at Shay as we switched positions.

"What?" He would ask really confused. Shay and I wasn't able to hold in our laughs. I tried to explain to them what we were doing, but Shay's player got really cross. That doesn't surprise me. It happened a couple more times with my player getting confused and his partner went red in anger.

I couldn't help but smirk a little but I knew that he had an evil plan up his sleeve. But I didn't know what it was.

But I soon found out soon enough when my player served the ball at me. He was supposed to serve it to Shay, but it went flying in the air, right to me. The ball was going to hit me and I didn't have time to duck, so I did what I could only do. Block it with my tennis racquet. But of course, Shay's player shouts at me, "OUR POINT!" He doesn't have to shout at me like that. It makes me angrier and I say, "That's not fair!"

We continue to argue but I stop when the parents get involved. It was going to hit me, that's so not fair!

Of course, being the big doosh bags they are, they win the point and get their way. In the end, Shay and I end up losing the whole set. I was just so put off by them!

We lose overall as well, since I was the only one who won a game. Whenever I see one of those idiots, I glare at them. But mostly Shay's player. He has freckles all over his face and has buck teeth. Oh, and what my mum told me yesterday, she said that the next time I play, I'm gonna play the other St Andrew's boys. _Isn't that great?!_ NOT!

On the ride home, I whine non-stop at how unfair it is. Even though, it was right that they won the point. My mum eventually tells me to shut up since I talk too much. I get annoyed at that, but shut up anyway.

…

It's time. They can be here any second.

Gale and his family. I'm so nervous. I have a really bad feeling about tonight. I can't think straight.

Suddenly, I hear a car door; and soon enough, the doorbell rings.

I start to freak out and notice that I'm sweating. I wipe my palms on my pants, but it's no good.

"Hello!" I hear my mum say as I hear footsteps come in the house.

I check in the mirror to see if I look ok; but not for too long. Why do I have to see if I look okay? I don't need to impress Gale and his family. Especially not Gale; he's my ex.

I nervously creep out of my room and out in the dining room.

"Hi, Katniss", Hazel, Gale's mum says to me.

I smile and say, "Hi."

"Sorry, but Posy is sleeping over at a friend's house."

I try not to get overly excited when she says that. I know Posy is nice and everything….what am I saying? She's a nightmare! But then again, Gale will probably have a dig at me about Peeta if she isn't around. I don't know whether I should be happy or disappointed. I guess I could just stay in my room all night.

I nod my head and say hello to Gale's dad and his littlest sister, Leah. She's Prim's age and goes to kindergarten together.

But I can't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn around to see Gale staring daggers at me.

I clear my throat and say, "Hello, Gale." I act like nothings wrong but Gale defiantly doesn't. He just nods his head and goes off with Lucca.

This is going to be a long night.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what u think!**

**I PROMISE that I'll try not to leave an update so long again.**

**Plz remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thx so much for all the follow, favorites and reviews I have so far. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been so busy with my other fics. **

**Thx...**

**Follows:**

**isra22**

**CatoKatnissfan27**

**swim4ever1429**

**Tiffanyxo**

**gabellahalo**

**KatrisAnnabethClaryHathacaster**

**TheReturnOfDarthVader13**

**msallyssak**

**Liscool**

**Favs:**

**isra22**

**CatoKatnissfan27**

**swim4ever1429**

**gabellahalo**

**KatrisAnnabethClaryHathacaster**

**VeRoNiKa27**

**Liscool**

**Reviews: **

**TheReturnOfDarthVader13**

**larryberry46**

**Liscool**

**Katniss' POV**

All night I stay in my room. It was actually nice to be alone without Posy bothering me. But Gale and Lucca somehow end up in my room after dinner. I don't know why they even come in my room, but they do. Lucca grabs my yellow chair I have in my room, and sits on it.

But Gale comes and sits on my bed next to me...

"So, I heard you have a boyfriend", Gale starts. "Peeta." I find it weird that he even remembers Peeta's name. I know Cato probably told him, but he remembers? I don't know if I'm overreacting but I find it a bit suspicious.

"Yeah but-

"So have you kissed him?" Gale asks not bothering to let me finish. I get taken back and find it even more awkward with my brother in the room. I look over at him, but he's busy on his iPod luckily. He doesn't seem to be listening.

"Well?" Gale asks again. "Have you?"

I sigh and say, "No, I haven't and I don't plan to."

Gale raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why?"

"He's being really mean-

"You're mean", Gale states. I look at him carefully to see if he actually means it. But I look at how he's looking down with hurt. I know from then, that he is actually, completely serious.

I know Gale's only called me mean, and some- most, people wouldn't think it's that bad; but it actually hurts to hear him say that. It feels like he's just stabbed me in the stomach. I've hurt Gale in the past...but what was I supposed to do? He was my first boyfriend. I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to hurt Gale, but whatever I did I always hurt him. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

I dumped him once, but then we got back together. But it only made everything worse. Gale's family and mine went on a holiday to South Durras at Christmas, just like the last year before that. It was actually really nice. Gale would be nice and we'd all hang out together. I thought everything was fine and back the way it was _before _Gale and I ever went out. I knew then, that it was better for us to be just friends. Nothing would get in our way if we were just friends.

But then my family and I went over to his house for dinner once...That was different. I don't know what got into me, I just lost it I guess. I started having another crush on him. But I always told myself to get over him because nothing ever would happen again. I knew the second time was for real. I can't keep going back to Gale, I can't.

When Gale tells me that I'm mean, I know he's referring to our break up. But something's telling me that I need to know for sure. I just feel like it's something else too. I don't know why.

"Why? Why Gale, why do you think I'm mean?" I ask.

"Because I ha-" Gale cuts himself off. I know exactly what he was going to say.

I shake my head and state, "You hate me."

Gale sighs and says, "No that's not-

"Really? Because I think that's exactly what you were going to say", I say to him. By this time, Lucca's looking at us both in shock.

I lye down on my bed and start going through my messages. I can feel Gale staring at me, but I pretend not to notice. I'm about to read over my messages I had with Peeta, but to my complete shock, Gale lies down next to me. I feel goosebumps shooting through my arms.

I panic at how close he is to me right now, trying to get a good look at my screen. I turn it off and it gets Gale's attention. "I...I- need to go pee." I get up and rush out of the room. Did I just tell Gale that I need to _pee_? That was my wonderful excuse to leave the room? Wow, I really need to work on things like that. I go to the toilet, but actually don't do anything. I just go over what had just happened.

Gale and Lucca coming into the room, Gale asking questions about me and Peeta...Gale telling me that I'm mean, hurt across his face, my fail of an excuse...

All of these things sound completely stupid when I think about it. But still, how can I not feel weird about it?

"Dessert!" My mum calls out. I sigh in relief and flush the toilet.

I go out and try to act normal, but then again, I'm not normal anyway so why should I pretend? Lucca sits next to me at the bench, with Gale next to Lucca on the other side that I'm grateful for. I stuff down my cheesecake that mum made especially for me, thank mum and hurry off to my room. Closing the door behind me.

It's only when Gale leaves that I realize it. Gale is angry at me because of Cato. Cato must've told Gale something, and I hope it's not what I think it is.

I told Cato that I liked Gale again that time, and Cato wouldn't stop teasing me about it. I told him so he would tell me who he liked. But he ended up telling me that he likes no one. I was pissed off about that, but soon got over it. I knew Cato liked someone and it got on my mind about who it was for ages. But now, I couldn't give a shit about him. He's so rude, I don't have time for people like him.

I hope that Cato didn't tell Gale that, but he could have told him anything. He could have lied? But if Gale actually believes him, he's stupid. Cato had lied about heaps of things to Gale. Seriously, they aren't even that much of friends. _So why would Gale believe him?_

But as I think that question, I can't help but feel a bang of guilt. Gale would believe him because of the things I did to him. Of course. Anyone that would go out with me and I hurt them like that, would always believe what people have to say.

I'm such a stupid person, Gale would love to see me hurt. I know he would.

But all of this sounds stupid. Completely, and utterly _stupid_. Why should care that Gale hates me? I have my reasons and everything, but why? I shouldn't have to feel upset about it, I don't go to the same school as him, so that will make it easier. Plus, he'll get over it. Won't he?

I think we both are going our separate ways, and I think that's good. Maybe not seeing Gale anymore will be good. But I know mum and dad are close to the family, so it might be hard to avoid Gale.

I wonder how Gale will react when he finds out that Jack dumped me, but used me? Probably will like Peeta when finding this out. He'd be happy that he dumped me, because I'm hurt. But I'm not going to let Gale see right through me that I'm sad about the dump, I just will have to hide it. Also, the next time I see Gale, will be long enough for me to get over Peeta. I've already started to get over Peeta, but it still hurts to think of it.

To be honest, I don't know how I'm feeling. One second I'm sad, the next I'm angry.

I roll my eyes to myself, but jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up with surprise, to see my mother hovering over me. My aim is to get taller than her, we even made a deal.

_'The day you grow taller than me, is the day I'll pay you twenty dollars'_

I'm not gonna forget that deal. I am gonna grow taller than her, one day. Might not be any time soon, but I know I will. Don't you shrink a bit when you grow older? Yeah well,I'm only a little bit shorter than her, so her shrinking the teeniest bit will help a lot.

Twenty dollars is a lot to me. I don't even have a dollar in my room. No one I know is that broke at my age. All their parents pay them for doing chores, but me and my brother don't get payed at all. It is a bit upsetting when my friends can go buy or go somewhere and I can't because I don't have any money.

My dad had this big job of building a house. But the guy was a ***BEEP* **head. Ripped off dad and ever since, we can't seem to get on top of things. Dad stresses all time about money and it upsets me.

When my friends say that their dad or mum bought them something, or 'Look at what I got!' It really does get under my nose. It feels like they are trying to rub in my face that my family is struggling with money. I wouldn't say we're broke, but we don't seem to have much.

I remember how Lucca and I would arrive home from school and get a surprise that we were going out for dinner. Or dad and mum spoiling us by buying something little for us. It was nice back then.

I feel bad when I ask for something to my mum and dad. Mum isn't as bad as dad when it comes to these things. But dad just goes on that I don't deserve it and that we don't have the money right now. But we never have the money to do anything as a family. I just hate that guy that dad got ripped off from. It's horrible and I hope payback comes around to him.

I know it's not my parent's fault that we struggle, and I know my friends aren't trying to rub it in my face. I must sound so selfish and that everything seems to be about me, but I'm not meaning to.

"You okay?" Mum asks me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, why?" I say.

"Was it okay with Gale?" I nod my head in answer, lying. But I know that I'll tell her sometime soon. I always do. I just don't like talking about things to her straight away; and if I do ever talk to her about something straight away, that means it's really bad. Which this isn't that bad, I guess.

"Good", mum says smiling.

"I'm going to bed", I say. I give mum a quick hug and kiss before mum disappears from my room.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

**I hope you guys like it so far. What did you think of the chapter?**

**Sorry it was short, but I really wanted to post another one ASAP.**

**Remember to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
